Heartstrings
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Was forever too much to ask?


**Heartstrings**

**A/N- I've read sooo many Twilight fanfictions but surprisingly, this is the first one I've written! I just don't want to undermine Edward's character. His dialect is hard to imitate. All in all, hope you like it:) **

She alone holds the key to my heart, whether that be good or bad, it is the absolute truth.

I've been in this room for hours. Or days. Maybe even weeks. I wasn't sure of anything at this point. The room's murky white walls, which were supposed to be comforting, only helped to heighten my anxiety. I squeezed Bella's hand tighter. Hopefully I wasn't hurting her, I wouldn't know if I was since she was unconscious.

_How had we ended up here again?_

The doctors had said that Bella was going to be alright and that she should wake up sometime within the next couple of days. I hadn't left her side since. There was too much time in a day without her laughter, her smile to fill it with. All I did was sit next to her. Whisper in her ear how I was so, so horribly sorry. How much I loved her. That I would give anything, _do _anything if she would only wake up; even one minute sooner.

From experience I knew that one look into her warm chocolate eyes had the power to melt all of my fears and worries. But her eyes remained closed, her body still.

_Tick, tock_

I pulled the clock off of the wall. I didn't need time mocking me too. It disintegrated within my fingertips; I dropped the remnants into the trashcan. No one would ever know.

_Why did time pass so slowly when you're waiting for something …anything?_

During one of the many hours I sat in the Seattle Grace Hospital next to the love of my existence's bed I thought to myself,

_Maybe I should go hunting…_

My eyes had to be pitch black by now. But, as if she were the one who could read minds, Bella's heart rate sped up and her face twisted with fear. I even felt an infinitesimal tightening of her hand in mind. All while she was unconscious.

How I loved her so. Then I whispered in her ear, like all of those nights spent in her room, just holding her and telling her that I wasn't going anywhere; at least not without her.

The monitor slowly made its way back down to a steady 'Beep… beep'. I sat back down, even closer now, to wait. I just couldn't leave her alone.

It was worse when her parents arrived. I couldn't leave for Bella getting worried (unconsciously), but it would probably look weird having her boyfriend in her room so much. I settled on the latter. A nap wouldn't be so bad. It would probably make it easier for them and me like that. Besides, why start unnecessary conversation?

Charlie didn't stay long, not exactly interested in talking to himself. Renee however was an entirely different story.

"I knew I should have taken you back with me to Florida! I mean, really? Tripping in front of a car! I know that you're clumsy but pretty soon your doctor's report is going to read _Danger to self and others_."

Renee sighed in an almost resigned way. "It is super sunny there. You'll really love it. Just like old times, you know? There's no way I'm leaving you here _now! _You've been in the hospital, what? Three times this year!" Eight if you count Carlisle visits. "Charlie is so irresponsible." She got up from her corner of Bella's bed and walked to the door. "I love you Bells. Wake up soon." Then she walked away. Back to her Phil and all that was right with the world.

Once she was gone I reassumed my spot at Bella's bedside. What would I do if she went to Jacksonville with her mother?

A faint Edward slipped through Bella's lips. I'd heard her mutter my name in her dreams so many times but now, right now, it meant so much more. I ran my hand though my, even messier than usual, hair.

_I just don't know._

She was beginning to wake up; a twitch here, a moan there. I could almost feel my cold heart beating, I was so anxious. Her eyes fluttered open, gazing upward before roaming the room. Eventually they landed on me. Muddy brown met smoldering black and, if only for a moment, time stopped.

It was as if we were the only two people in the world. The only ones that mattered. Then her eyes softened, melted. A smile, so genuine it tugged at my still heart, spread across her face.

_My Bella._

So beautiful. I was positive that I couldn't deserve her. Where at first she was my destroying angel now she was my saving grace.

"Edward," she sighed. A breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in fell through my lips, allowing a smile to overtake my face. I was just _so _happy. Bella was here alive and well. Everything was going to be okay. It was as if a large weight had been lifted from atop my shoulders; I just felt so free.

I swooped down, my lips practically crashing into hers. It was fervent and rash and pushing any and every boundary I'd ever laid down between us but I really didn't care. The monitor was going crazy, probably embarrassing Bella, causing my smile to become even broader.

I pulled back-ever so briefly- and looked her in the eye. "Bella," her name was so sweet on my tongue, "I love you so much. Don't ever do that to me again." My voice was soft like velvet, caressing and warm. Her eyes, so much warmer than mine, melted my heart. Held it captive. I didn't mind though. Without her I didn't need it anyway.

Bella's bandaged hand came up to my cheek, her eyes looking meaningfully into mine. "As I love you. Forever."

_Is that too much to ask?_

**A/N- Reviews are love. Thx for reading:)**


End file.
